Talk:Salamander
Amphibious inhabitants? John calls them salamanders, and they're obviously salamanders. What's with all this Amphibious inhabitants business? Should we change the article? DukeLions 06:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think when we initially bumped into them, they were referred to as Amphibious Inhabitants. :In the spirit of MSPA, we tend to give ridiculous names to general stuff anyway, so what does it hurt? :Think about all the times you've read something and thought that it would have been much easier to call it something else. Kbmr 13:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Its less about the ridiculous name, and more about how each planet is theorized to have its own amphibious inhabitants. From the hiroglyphics in the frog temple fans suspect salamanders, turtles, crocodiles, and some sort of frilled lizard. I thought that amphibious inhabitants might just be a catch all term for the native races of the Medium. I'll wait till Rose's people are introduced before I make any moves. DukeLions 17:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I really think we're going to run into trouble with this name later on. If it's supposed to be referring specifically to the Salamanders, then it should be called Salamanders; if it's supposed to refer to all the Consorts, then it should be called Consorts. Majutsukai 08:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the article appears to have been copied over to the page "Salamander" (I moved it to "Salamander''s''" for consistency), but this article is still here-- which is just as well, because there are still other things we could do with it. Do we repurpose it to an article about the Consorts, or just redirect it to Salamanders? I vote the former, and I'll take care of it if no one objects. Majutsukai 17:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Re-purposing the thing sounds like an okay idea, although I don't know why the article was just copied over instead of doing a wiki move. --MiffTheFox (of course ( )) 03:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am in favor of leaving both pages as they are now, and repurposing this one into a general overview of all the Consorts once Rose's Consorts are revealed. Perhaps this article should be retitled Consorts? That's all I got. 14:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::The repurposing seems like a good idea, but it's going to be a while until Rose's are introduced. It's also likely that there are none, as the Denizen decided to eat all of the fish, and land appears to be very rare. Fruckert 14:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::In retrospect, I see no problem with deleting the article and waiting until the other Consorts are properly introduced, and starting fresh then. Majutsukai 18:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Secret Wizard Clan Can we get some linking or sourcing on this? Because I remember none of this other than just Secret Wizard himself, and it sounds like BS someone's made up and shoved on here. 09:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :The Secret Wizard Clan appears in John: Enter village, it is located in the Secret Grotto. - The Light6 (talk) 10:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC)